The increasing interest in the development of apparatus capable of utilizing alternate or non-traditional energy sources has generated a need for devices that can effectively convert solar energy to heat and utilize that heat in an efficient manner. One important function that can be provided by apparatus utilizing solar energy is the heating and cooking of foodstuffs and the resultant replacement of the energy-intensive household oven or gas-fired barbecue cooker.
Since the energy from the sun is relatively diffuse the success of a solar oven depends in part on the gathering and concentrating of incident solar energy and on the radiation-absorbing element. Also important is the means utilized to confine or concentrate the heat generated by the absorbing element since heat losses rapidly decrease the efficiency of the apparatus and greatly increase the time required to cook the food being prepared.
Prior solar cooking devices have not found commercial acceptance due in part to their inability to concentrate substantial amounts of solar energy and return the heat generated therefrom in a relatively low cost solar oven that is compact, rugged and not complex in structure. Further, a solar oven must be capable of providing the desired cooking effect in a reasonable period of time in a variety of different ambient conditions to attract the interest of individual users.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a solar oven that is capable of cooking a wide variety of foodstuffs in a reasonable period of time. This solar oven provides the desired cooking in a wide variety of ambients including temperatures below 32.degree. F. due in part to a novel manner of concentrating the incident radiation.
Also, the present invention is constructed in a manner which provides the user with ready access to the foodstuff being prepared. In addition, the orientation of the apparatus can be easily changed to insure that the benefits of the available solar energy are obtained.